


Vesemir needs patience

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Good Friend Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Vesemir necesita mucha paciencia desde que Jaskier llegó a la fortaleza.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Vesemir needs patience

**Author's Note:**

> Otra pequeña historia que suelo publicar en mi FB con el #MBLittleStories :D 
> 
> Vuelvo a repetir, no tengo un buen conocimiento de los otros brujos, una disculpa por si son OoC.
> 
> Cómo siempre, Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/crítica es bienvenido

–¡Yennefer! ... ¡Lambert!–Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, provenientes de uno de los pasillos que conectaban a la gran cocina de la fortaleza.

–Yo no recuerdo haber olvidado hacer algo.

–Probablemente sea por lo de ayer–Respondió la hechicera, sin levantar la vista del libro en el que estaba inmersa.

Lambert levanto los hombros restandole importancia, tomando su tarro de cerveza de nuevo.

–¡Les estoy hablando!–Grito vesemir desde la entrada, junto a una Ciri algo agitada por intentar haber seguido el paso del Brujo mayor. 

En vista de que Yennefer no hablo, el otro brujo decidió hacerlo. Tener a Vesemir molesto no era algo que quisiera. –¿Que quieres?

–¡¿Dónde está Eskel?!

–¿Me ves cara de su niñera?

–Lambert ...

–Esta en su cuarto, descansando–Contestó la hechicera, sin despegar su vista aún.

–¿Se puede saber porque? Hoy le toca entrenar a Ciri.

–Esta recuperándose–Yennefer despegó su vista del libro, cerrándolo y recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. –De hecho tengo que ir a revisarlo.

–Por eso no les doy la libertad de salir y "distraerse". 

–¿Revisar? ¿Que hizo el idiota?–Preguntó divertido el brujo sin soltar su bebida.

–¿Ocurrió algo después de que Lambert y yo nos retiramos?–La menor también tenía curiosidad. Recordaba haber dejado la taberna temprano junto a uno de los brujos por órdenes de Vesemir, mientras los demás se quedaron esperando a que Jaskier terminará de cantar y animar a los clientes a seguir con la velada.

Había rogado ir con ellos, también merecía un descanso de tanto entrenamiento y prometió no llamar la atención ni meterse en problemas. Todo el tiempo estuvo junto a Geralt o Yennefer. 

Tal vez Eskel terminó borracho en algún momento y empezó algún problema por placer, provocando que terminará cansado. Eso podría explicar su ausencia en su entrenamiento, pensó la Princesa.

–Yennefer...–Presionó Vesemir a la hechicera.

–No es nada grave, sólo algunos golpes y heridas de cuchillo.

–Sabia que dejarlos salir sería un riesgo para los demás.

–¿Que carajo hizo? Si antes de salir con la niña lo vi bailando con el Bardo muy cerca y agusto.

–Ese es el problema–Yennefer tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. –Geralt también los vio.

Y desaparecío por el pasillo, en dirección a las habitaciones.

Vesemir bufó, cansado de las actitudes que sus estudiantes comenzaron a tener entre ellos desde que El bardo llegó. 

–Quien lo diría–Lambert también se puso de pie, dejando su tarro en el lavabo para ser lavado más tarde y camino también a la salida, hablándole a Vesemir. –Tu gran estudiante demostrando celos por un bardo, un humano.

Su maestro gruñó, molesto por el comentario. 

–Pero yo no soy Eskel, veamos si puede contra mi–dijo a modo de reto, antes de salir y desaparecer de la vista de Ciri y su maestro.

¿Algún día dejarían de comportarse como niños sus tres estudiantes?

–Vamos, Ciri–Vesemir se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la menor. –Seguiremos con tus clases de conocimientos hoy. 

Ciri se quedó unos segundos ahí, procesando lo que acababa de pasar. 

Recordaba como su abuela le contó de la vez que su padre llegó sin invitación a la fiesta en la que su madre debía elegir a su pareja, causando un desastre. Y ahora, con Geralt causando desastres debidos a los celos que le provocaban sus 'hermanos' por tener también interés en Jaskier ... Esperaba que cuando ella se enamorara fuera menos complicado. 


End file.
